tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Volkihar Redux
|version= |location=Castle Volkihar |nexus-id= |sw-id=129969995 |moddb=http://www.moddb.com/mods/castle-volkihar-redux |mod-wiki= }} Castle Volkihar Redux is an extensive modification of Castle Volkihar, a location added in which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Once the quest Kindred Judgment has been completed as either a Dawnguard Vampire Hunter or as a Vampire Lord, the Dragonborn will own the castle and can find new quests, perks and unique items. This mod was created by Digitalcleaner. Description This mod brings the castle far beyond a simple repair from the crumbled dilapidated state in which it is inherited after finishing the Dawnguard questline. It restores the castle to its former glory by opening every blocked portal, making Castle Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with over 80 new characters: gargoyles, Draugr, Wrathman, Mistman, new Volkihar Vampire personalities along with few other friendly creatures. It also adds an entirely new questline. There are five additional towers, a marketplace and several dungeons added to the castle. The outside of the castle has undergone extensive upgrades. The shipyard docks have been restored with travel ready ships, a full service smithing area and stables populated with a custom horse. This vampire home also offers many unique perks such as a Blood Bath, potion cauldrons, a vault, swimming pool and fifteen guest rooms. A set of custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons all influenced by Molag Bal are added as well. The Dragonborn's spouse will now have the dialogue option to move into the castle. Features Amenities *Fifteen guest rooms *Four new balconies *Royal sleeping chambers *Tavern *Volkihar Bathing Pool Castle Upgrades *Dwemer light switches in each Tower *New custom objects *New fast travel markers *Shipyard upgrades twice *Spouse can move into Castle Volkihar *Volkihar Cathedral Crafting Stations *Alchemy (Valerica's Tower, East Tower ) *Enchanting (Volkihar Docks, Master Throne Wing) *Smithing (Volkihar Docks) Displays *Dragon Priest Mask display *Dragon Claw display Magic *Summonable vampiric horse *Unique buffs and spells Other crafting *Cooking (Valerica's Tower - basement kitchen) *Blood Cauldron and Blood Bucket *Tanning Rack (in the shipyard lower level) *Woodcutting (in the shipyard upper level) Shrines *Altar of Namira *Dragon Priest Shrine *Shrine to Molag Bal Travel *Ship Helm *Teleportation systems Locations Grounds *Volkihar Courtyard *Volkihar Undercroft Dungeons *Gargoyle King's Lair *Gargoyle Lair Entrance *Physical Training Wing *Secret Cave Exterior *Volkihar Balconies *Front Entrance *Gargoyle Point *Secret Cave *Volkihar Docks Towers *Daedric South Tower *East Tower *Master Throne Wing *North Tower Vault *Teleport Tower West *Valerica's Tower *Volkihar Keep Vampire Lairs *Abandoned House *Secret Sewer *Volkihar Coven Authority Headquarters Items Books and tomes *Book of Molag Bal Worship *Conjure Vampiric Horse *Teleport to Castle Volkihar *The Thirty-Six Lessons of Vivec, Sermon Fourteen Unique Items *Blood Cauldron and Blood Bucket *Blood Bath *Bust of Complexion *Custom Objects *Dragon Claw Display *Dwemer Light Switch *Playable organs Weapons and armor *Gargoyle King's Weapons *Robes of Molag Bal New NPCs Bards *Catarina *Lerraine *Rocky *Voldemere Enemies *The Gargoyle King *The wizard Inigo Montoya *Escaped Draugr Soul Followers *Draugr Castle Guards *Elite Death Hounds *Gargoyle Volkihar Guardian *Minions of Molag Bal *Namira's Gift *Shesha the Witch *Volkihar Horse *Volkihar Vampires Horses *Shadow (custom horse) *Conjured (custom horse) Merchants/Vendors *Captain Wheeler *Barnabas *Elizabeth *Gary the Skooma Dealer *Jonah *Louis de Pointe du Lac *Morta *Shimon *Slick *Tomyris Non Interactable NPCs *Aurits Master Vampire *Ben *Brook *Crystal Mother of the Night *Daniel Master Vampire *Deano Master Vampire *Denelda *Doc *Feral Vampire *Hansel *Lillianna Ancient Vampire *Meshalla *Nearly Headless Nick *Rurits Master Vampire *Theoden *Veronica *Wednesday New Quests *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Just the Bare Necessities of Life *Keep em Coming! *Port of Call *Releasing the Coven *The Forgotten Tower *The Scent of Old Death Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Player Homes